<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Это всегда больно by maily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940263">Это всегда больно</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily'>maily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>АУ, далекий постканон, третий сезон не учитывается<br/>кусочек АУ, в которой Макс после школы едет в Калифорнию к Билли, и они встречаются. спасибо внутрикомандным хэдканонам.<br/><b>Размещение:</b> запрещено без разрешения автора</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/adult!Maxine "Max" Mayfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Это всегда больно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/gifts">Ildre_Auskaite</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>АУ, далекий постканон, третий сезон не учитывается<br/>кусочек АУ, в которой Макс после школы едет в Калифорнию к Билли, и они встречаются. спасибо внутрикомандным хэдканонам.<br/><b>Размещение:</b> запрещено без разрешения автора</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В комнатах пахло утренней летней свежестью, все окна были раскрыты, и стояла пугающая тишина — Билли уже забыл, когда в последний раз в квартире было так тихо. Ни музыки, ни голосов, ни даже отдаленного топота шагов за стенами — казалось, тишина застыла вообще во всем доме. Тишина и чистота — на полках, в шкафах, в комоде в спальне и на журнальном столике в гостиной, где обычно был полный бардак. А сейчас — ничего, ни одного напоминания, потому что Билл постарался на славу: как только Макс свалила, он тут же разделался с ее забытыми вещами.</p><p>Безжалостно и с каким-то маниакальным рвением опустошил ее полки в шкафу, выбросил старые босоножки из тумбочки в прихожей, все безделушки, оставленные в ванной резинки для волос, какие-то серьги на комоде, да что мелочиться — сразу закинул в мешок оставленную ею звенящую коробочку с браслетами и кольцами.</p><p>Он знал, что она не вернется за ними.</p><p>В мусорку полетели все книжки, все ее журналы, забытая тетрадь с конспектами из универа, хлопковая пляжная сумка, висевшая на ручке двери, мятая майка для сна, найденная под подушкой на диване в гостиной — Билли рыскал по квартире, словно ищейка. И теперь он добился своего — в квартире не было ни намека на присутствие Макс, и ее, собственно, рядом с ним больше не было.</p><p>Да и плевать. Пусть проваливает. Пусть катится на все четыре стороны. Сучка.</p><p>Соседка по площадке смотрела на него очень взволнованно и удивленно, пока он, чуть ли не рыча, таскал весь этот хлам на улицу, чтобы с силой зашвырнуть в контейнер. Потный и уставший от уборки он тяжело поднимался по лестнице, совершенно не обращая внимания на всех, кто мог бы встретиться на пути.</p><p>Потому что перед глазами до сих пор стояло лицо Макс — и даже сейчас, когда он, тяжело облокотившись на раковину, сгорбился у зеркала. Только закроешь глаза и вот опять — Макс в темноте спальни вчера, когда они с Билли встретились взглядами; когда она сидела на нем, обхватив бедрами, горячая, родная, в одурительной безумной близости — поначалу такой страстной, что Билли на секунду подумал, что это не может быть прощанием. Но им все и было — Макс остановилась, слегка отодвинулась, в спальне наступила пугающая жаркая тишина, в которой слышались только тяжелые прерывистые дыхания.</p><p>Что, если бы Билли тогда не поднял к ней лицо и не стал бы смотреть Макс в глаза? Но он не чертов трус, поэтому посмотрел — и понял все мгновенно.</p><p>По ее морщинке между бровей и искривленному приоткрытому рту, по ее взгляду, в котором смешалось сожаление вместе с удивлением и тоской.</p><p>Он включил холодную воду и сразу же ополоснул лицо, отгоняя всю эту чушь, весь вчерашний вечер, когда не было ссор — в которых они жили последний месяц, доводя все до края; когда Макс пришла веселая с посиделки с одногруппницами в баре, в своей любимой джинсовой юбке и обтягивающей футболке с Металликой. Макс была накрашена, и Билли, сидевший в это время на диване, скользнул по ней горячим внимательным взглядом — стройные ножки, алые губы, волосы немного растрепались от ветра в машине, Макс не любила закрывать окна; с ума сойти, какой красивой она была в то мгновение — в момент, когда переступила порог дома, и они тихо поздоровались.</p><p>Вода обожгла лицо — Билли продолжал и продолжал умываться. И издеваться над собой — потому что вспомнил, что Макс сегодня утром никому не звонила и, кажется, в кармане ее кожаной куртки, когда она в спешке схватила ее со спинки кресла, зазвенели ключи.</p><p>Наверняка уже договорилась со своими подружками насчет квартиры. Все спланировала. Билли растер щеки до красноты. Ворот футболки промок, он рывком стащил ее с себя, выпрямляясь.</p><p>Да, они были разными. Потусовались какое-то время вместе, привет и пока, и пошла нахрен, это же не конец света. Тогда почему так хреново?</p><p>Он застыл, зацепившись затуманенным взглядом за следы на своей коже в отражении. В белом свете лампы они выглядели еще ярче — красный след от ее зубов на стыке плеча и шеи, легкие борозды от ногтей, когда Макс вчера прижималась к нему и с силой сжимала руки, дрожа от возбуждения.</p><p>Следы ее помады — растертые, а где-то можно было рассмотреть маленький полукруг от губ, словно следы выстрелов. Как иронично: один, самый яркий, слева у сердца. Еще один — чуть ниже соска справа, Билли провел по ним пальцем, стараясь стереть, но помада у Макс была что надо и только размазывалась сильнее.</p><p>Красотка. Контрольный выстрел она сделала сегодня — когда, матерясь в ответ на его крики и послав его куда подальше, хлопнула дверью и ушла. Попадание прямо в голову, сто из ста, детка. Билли оскалился, не отводя взгляда от себя по ту сторону зеркала — разве не к этому все шло, разве он не чувствовал, что их конец близок?</p><p>Все уходят. У всех кончается терпение. Таков уж мудак Билли Харгроув. Макс нихрена не была исключением, разве он не был готов?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>